1000 Words or less
by Dron-Lover267
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles of 1000 words or less to help get me get into a writing groove. Prompts can be requested. Draco Malfoy/ Ron Weasley. Warnings: Some sexual implications, slash...and rating may change (though no lemons).
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So let me explain...Writing small drabbles (under 1000 words) helps me get into my groove when writing my bigger stories. You can request Prompts for me to write if you want to (through Pm or review), but I can't promise I'll write them all. Only the one's I like and capable of writing. I know from being a Dron fan there are certain scenarios that you want to read about Draco/Ron, but no one has written them yet so I'll try to make some happy with 1000 words or less. **_

_**Non-beta'd sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Read & Review**_

* * *

Drabble one:Signs (Word count 714)

"Would you hurry up Weasley? I don't want be here when scar-head shows up."

Draco sighed as he leaned against the wall of his boyfriend's shared flat. It was a small flat. The kitchen and the small living area were merged together. Both areas, in Draco's opinion, needed to be cleaned. The bedrooms (which were connected by the loo) were down the hall, but the Slytherin would never venture anywhere near his boyfriend's room again. The room was a safety hazard, Draco almost always tripped on a forgotten shoe. He had offered one of his house elves part-time, but Granger had scared it off with her SPEW nonsense and it refuses to come back to the apartment.

"Not a patient bone in your body I swear, and would it kill you to call my best friend by his name?" Ron came from his room, arms laden with clothes. In response to the look Draco gave him he said. "I just want to drop these off at the burrow, before we go."

"Don't you think it's about time you learned to wash your own clothes?" Draco teased lightly.

"Says the lazy git who uses house elves 24-7." Ron countered, stuffing his laundry in a sack. "Let me just check for socks under the sofa and we can go."

Draco rolled his eyes as Ron got on his knees and stretched into an awkward position to grab things from the old couch, but move forward to pick up the laundry sac.

"Hey look what I found!" Ron popped up on one knee and showed Draco his prize.

"That's a ring Ronland?" Draco inquired looking at the silver band.

A loud crash behind him caused him to turn around, only to find a broken vase on the ground next to a very startled Harry Potter.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron didn't move in case he shocked his friend more. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Harry just stared at them eyes flickering to hone on them individually, as if he was trying to gather information.

After a few seconds though, Draco had enough of Harry's melodrama.

"Cut the theatrics Potter. Are you going to tell us what's wrong or stand there like a fish?"

Harry pointed shakily to Ron.

"T-t-the ring!" He spluttered.

"Oh this!" Ron exclaimed, standing back up and examining the ring. "I think it Herms. She said she thought she lost it last week remember."

"It's most defiantly Granger's." Draco said taking the ring from Ron. "Krum uses the same jeweler mother does."

"So," Harry started warily. "That's Hermione's Promise ring."

"Yes." Draco said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Harry put his hand over his heart and sighed in relief, but soon exploded in laughter which confused the couple.

"Harry you alright?" Ron said, preparing to call a medi-witch.

It took a few moments, but Harry seemed to get himself together and soon the vase was fixed with a quick Reparo. Then he started to walk to his room as if nothing happened.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron's voice stopped Harry.

"I don't really want to make things awkward." Harry coughed, looking embarrassed. "I-just-thought-Ron-was-proposing. I have things to do bye!" The scarred auror quickly disappeared, leaving a flustered couple.

"And that would've been your reaction!" Ron yelled after him feeling outraged and embarrassed.

Draco held his snickers in; he didn't want to admit but he found the situation hilarious.

"We should get married to spite Potter." He teased, hauling the laundry over his shoulder and pulling his boyfriend out the flat.

"Draco this isn't funny." Ron scolded. "That's how he would react if…you know…" Ron trailed off blushing.

"That was his reaction when we first told him we were going out." Draco reminded. "He somewhat accepted our courting after that so I guess it's a sign that he'll accept our marriage-though that's not going to be anytime soon." He added the last part quickly, blushing. He liked the thought of a permanent commitment with Ron…though a lot later.

Ron also had a hard time containing his blush at Draco's statement. The happiness that flooded through him quickly dissipated any bad feelings he was harboring towards Harry.

As he grabbed Draco's hand for the side-apparition he said.

"Signs are good."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt given by: **marsetta**

"I read your fiction and I'm like, Hmm maybe it would be interesting to see Ravenclaw Ron and Hufflepuff Draco."

**Word Count: 1,074 **(So it's longer, but hey it needed those extra 74 words)

Prompt two: Oddity

* * *

As the all the other first years looked around the great hall in awe and waited nervously for their names to be called, I attempted to plan how I would make my mark on Hogwarts. I needed to do something that no one would ever forget. Most of the first years had seemed to make an opinion on me based on the scene (and my last name) I made in the corridor in a few minutes ago. Their judgments were probably right, but I wanted to be known for something more than "Harry Potter's Rival".

"Draco Malfoy."

I swaggered up to the hat in a way that everyone knew to pay attention to me. As McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on my head I demanded.

'_Place me in a house where I'm sure to stand out!'_

"_**Are you sure?" The Hat asked skeptically. "It might have adverse effects on your life."**_

Not really understanding or caring of his warning, which I did regret later, I restated my earlier demand.

"**I choose Hufflepuff!"**

Crap…

* * *

I sat down on the stool in front of everyone, smiling shyly at the waves my brothers were giving me.

"**Ahh, another Weasley. I know just where-"**

'_Wait' _I thought. _'Why do I have to be grouped based on my family, I just want to be in a house based on my ability, NOT theirs'_

"_**Are you sure?" The hat asked skeptically. "You'll have a harder time proving you're worth in life then if you go somewhere other than Gryffindor."**_

I hesitated, not liking what the hat was saying. But then I still wanted to prove that I could make a fine wizard without shadowing off my brother's success.

'_Yes'_

"_**Ravenclaw!"**_

Bloody Hell! I'm not that smart! Why didn't he choose Hufflepuff?

* * *

_3 years later_

Father had just sent me an owl with my monthly allowance. In vain I searched for any personal letter with the galleons, but to no avail. Though I wasn't expecting one anyway. The day after sorting Father sent me a howler telling me that if it wasn't for the fact that I was his only heir that I would've been disowned forever shaming the Malfoy name with Hufflepuff. It's incredibly awkward when I go home for the summer, father avoids me and mother cries. Luckily I have the support of my fellow 'puffs and even have a few good mates, but overall I don't feel like I belong in this house. I stand out TOO much. I wish I had listen to the Sorting hat, maybe I would've been happier in Slytherin?

* * *

"So after you add the newt to the potion, how many times do you stir it and in which direction?"

I looked at my tutor blankly, I honestly had no clue. When she figured out that I didn't know the answer she slammed her book down.

"Ronald, we've been over this ten times! You stir it five times counter clockwise than two time clockwise! You're completely hopeless." The sixth year angrily packed up her bag and started to leave.

"Wait!" I cried, "You're also supposed to tutor me in Herbology!"

"I'll recommend somebody else!"

I sighed, completely depressed. That was the sixth tutor to quit on me. Though not every Ravenclaw was smart, I just seemed to be below average compared everyone in half my classes. The only thing that would clarify me as Ravenclaw was my wizard's chess skills, but even then I still felt like an outcast. All my friends are actually in Gryffindor and I honestly didn't see them all the time and missed all of their crazy adventures. I'm still close to my family, but I felt a rift in our relationship being the only non-Gryffindor.

I left the library, still depressed and went to sit by the lake, though stopped when I saw the infamous Hufflepuff.

Draco Malfoy, I still think it's a pretty funny name, but I was lucky that I wasn't him. Everyone knew what happened to Draco. Though when I look at him, I see the look of detachment…the same look I have.

I took a deep breath, gathering my fake Gryffindor courage and sat down next to him. His startled look was hilarious.

"You're that wimpy Weasley?" He stated putting a package in his robes.

"My names Ron," I said, ignoring his comment. "I think that we got off on the wrong foot first year. I want to start anew because you're just like me!"

I held at my hand for him to shake it.

* * *

I stared at the Weasel's hand, trying to find a motive for his coming over. And what did he mean I was just like him! We are nothing alike! I'm in Hufflepuff and he's in Ravenclaw, two completely different houses.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired, completely ignoring his hand. The red head seemed unaffected and smiled.

"You don't belong in Hufflepuff you should've been sorted into Slytherin," He started, causing me to roll my eyes. Everyone knew that!

"The same way I don't belong in Ravenclaw, but in Gryffindor," He sighed longingly. "We probably would've been enemies. Me, traveling along with Harry Potter, while you try to stop us with those two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Can you image it, Draco."

I did image it. I always thought about it. What would've happen if I had been in Slytherin….

"But," I snapped, "We're not in Gryffindor and Slytherin, honestly were probably a lot safer for not being them."

Ron laughed, "You're probably right, but don't you ever feel out of place?" He pressed as if he needed to know my answer.

"Of course I do." I admitted softly. "But I somehow feel that in the long run, I'll be a lot happier here. Do you feel that way?"

"A little," He whined "But it's just taking so long! I don't know how long I can do this!"

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I offered him my hand. He looked shocked, but grasped it immediately.

"Why now?" He asked confused.

"I don't know honestly." I admitted. "Maybe because you're also an oddity. It probably is safer to stick together."

That seemed to invigorate Ron's spirits as he grabbed my hands and declared.

"That's right Draco! Let finds our happiness together!"

My smart remark at his statement died as I looked at the sparkle of determination in his eyes.

Maybe, us oddities could find happiness.

* * *

_**You can request Prompts for me to write if you want to (through Pm or review), but I can't promise I'll write them all. Only the one's I like and capable of writing. I know from being a Dron fan there are certain scenarios that you want to read about Draco/Ron, but no one has written them yet so I'll try to make some happy with 1000 words or less.**_

_**Non-beta'd sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** It's good for you(me)!_


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt giving by: **yrsd**

" i was thinking ron stuck halfway in a cat flap with Draco trying to push his big bum"

Word Count: 922

_**Non-beta'd sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Read & Review**_

_**Warnings: Language and sexual references**  
_

* * *

"See yah lata' mate," Harry slurred from the taxi window as Ron clumsily made his way up the stairs to his flat.

Ron giggled at his friends slurred words, ignorant of his own, and yelled a response as the taxi drove off to Harry's place.

Placing his attention back on the stairs, he made sure to have a secure grip on the handrail so he wouldn't trip…again.

You wouldn't believe how dangerous his stairs were…

Especially when he was pissed out of his mind.

Ron made it up to his door without incident, laughing at the events that had happened at the pub earlier. Neville would probably never speak to him when he found out about the pictures.

Smiling at the thought he lazily felt his pockets for his keys. When he didn't feel anything his eyes widened in panic.

"Fuck." Ron cursed and checked again, but alas he couldn't find it.

He pitifully looked at the road hoping the taxi was still in site, but of course it wasn't.

Ron sighed; he didn't have his wand on him either. It was a rule he made with himself, to never carry his wand on the chance that he would accidently do magic in front of a muggle and to give…

TO GIVE HIS KEYS TO HARRY!

The bastard had his keys!

He groaned; Harry's flat was all the way across town. If he walked, he'd get there by morning.

Ron then squealed happily when he got an idea. He didn't have to walk to Harry's because his boyfriend was in the house.

Boasting himself on his genius, Ron banged on the door. After five minutes of no response, he started to worry that he was going to have to sleep on the small deck.

"Draco!" His entire body was lazily leaning against the door and he banged helplessly.

Why the hell did Draco choose tonight of all times to be a heavy sleeper.

Ron started to slide down the door frame as if he were boneless, a feeling of dread washing over him. He didn't even have a bloody welcome mat to sleep on!

As he reached the ground he yelped in shock as his hand went through the door.

The cat flap!

Without thinking the drunken red head pushed his head through the small door and started yelling for his boyfriend. He was soon rewarded when he heard shuffling upstairs and Draco yelling at him to shut up.

"I'm locked out! Let me in!" He screamed one last time, before yanking backwards attempting to get his head out flat. When he didn't budge a new panic set in that instantly sobered him up,

He was stuck!

He pulled a few more times, but to no avail.

"Draco where the fuck are you!" He yelled angrily. "Help I'm stuck!"

"And what right do you have to rush me?" Draco's voice flowed from upstairs. "You're the one who woke me up a 3 in the morning because you locked your stupid ass out! And what do you mean you're stuck?"

Ron, couldn't see, but heard Draco coming down the steps.

"What the-" Draco exclaimed, did a double take of the weird scene before he promptly fell on the floor laughing.

"Draco this isn't funny." Ron whined, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh yes it!"

"Just help me out of here!"

"I have to take a picture!"

"No! Draco! Come back!"

Ron sighed; he should've just walked to Harry's.

After Draco took his photos he went back to teasing his boyfriend.

"How did you even get your fat head through the door?"

"I don't know. Can you just help me? I'm tired." He complained.

Draco rolled his eyes, but waved his wand letting the cat flap expand to three times its original size.

Still slightly drunk and embarrassed, Ron wasn't thinking clearly as he crawled forward, trying to get in through the cat door. When he tried to pull his bum through the door he realized he was stuck again. He looked up at his boyfriend pitifully.

Draco, who had witnessed the entire event, sighed.

"You are just a special type of stupid when you're pissed. You were supposed to back out of the cat flap"

"Just get me out!" Ron barked, not wanting to be insulted anymore.

Draco held in most of his laugh as he took a few more pictures.

He then opened the door, causing Ron to crawl forward with it.

Taking one look at Ron's bum a naughty smirk grew on Draco's face. He smacked it lightly and turned to Ron.

"We should have sex."

"Draco. NO!" Ron groaned, wondering how he came up with these ideas.

"Come on," Draco used both hands to grab his arse, moving his fingers in a messaging motion. "No one would see. A quick disillusionment will make sure to that."

"Does it look like I'm in the mood?" Ron huffed angrily.

"You could be…"

"Draco!"

"Fine!" The spoiled pureblood sighed and started pushing.

"Just make the flap bigger!" Ron complained, not appreciating being pushed.

After a few more harsh words Ron was freed and soon pouting in bed next to a laughing boyfriend.

"I was only kidding…mostly" Draco wrapped his arms around Ron, trying to steal a kiss from his reluctant boyfriend.

Ron rolled his eyes at the lie, but too tired to argue he let Draco steal a quick peck and started drifting.

"Just don't tell anyone," He said tiredly before falling asleep.

Draco kissed his forehead soothingly.

"Oh I'm going to tell everyone."

* * *

_**A/N: So let me explain...Writing small drabbles (under 1000 words) helps me get into my groove when writing my bigger stories. You can request Prompts for me to write if you want to (through Pm or review), but I can't promise I'll write them all. Only the one's I like and capable of writing. I know from being a Dron fan there are certain scenarios that you want to read about Draco/Ron, but no one has written them yet so I'll try to make some happy with 1000 words or less.**_

**_Read, Request, and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Promt given by: BattyCrash

"Can you do a eother a truth or dare or one where they kiss after every sentence? They don't kiss enough!"

Word Count: 1,005

**A/N: I'm not comfortable with my writing of kiss scenes so I hope this is good (I learned a lot while writing this). There were two ways I wrote this story, but this one was better so I posted it. Not exactly like the requested prompt, but it should satisfy.**

**Un-beta'd**

**Warnings: Sexual References? maybe? somewhat? No?**

* * *

Ron currently blamed his misfortune on Dumbledore. The head master was the only one to blame because he couldn't be at fault in this situation. It was also the headmaster's fault for the fact that he had made 'Muggle Appreciation Day' a required activity for students. Ron was fascinated with the muggle world, maybe not to the extent of his dad, but he was interested in some of their traditions.

So playing some of the muggle games that had be introduced had be fun at first, until he reached the "Truth or Dare" station. In all honesty truth or dare was both a muggle and wizard game. He didn't even know why it was there. Though it was too late to leave the game when he realized that Draco Malfoy was in the circle and was the one who launched the spinning bottle. A feeling of dread washed through Ron, but he still prayed even though, somewhere deep inside, he knew it was useless. Ron kept his face blank as he heard the sympathetic (relived) gasps of the rest of the circle.

Malfoy smugly smirked at him, eyes glinting with malice.

"Truth or Dare Weasley?"

Ron knew he should've picked truth, it would've been less harmless that way, but his pride would not let him back down from Malfoy's challenge. Ron only regretted his decision when Malfoy whispered his dare to him and promptly walked off.

Ignoring the questioning stares of the other players he walked to the lake to think about the situation. On one hand if he didn't complete the dare he would have to wear a sash that would publically humiliate him for a week. On the other hand, if he completed the dare, all of his dignity would be shattered. Either way he would be humiliated.

Later that day, when asked about the dare by Hermione, he simply stated that it was a week-long challenge that he could not talk about or face the humiliation sash. Hermione wasn't satisfied, but seemed to let it go, being more concerned her potions essay. Though she did look up when her friend left the library with Draco Malfoy.

Ron sighed as Malfoy lead him to an abandon classroom.

"What's you're motive Malfoy?" Ron asked as soon as the door closed. "I know that you don't want this as much as I do."

"You can read minds now Weasley?" Malfoy replied absently, as if he were talking about the weather.

Ron face heated up in embarrassment.

"Quit joking! Why would you want us to do that?"

_I dare you to snog me, one time, every day for a week._

"Why wouldn't I?" Malfoy's eyes scanned over his body as if he were examining a piece of fine art. "I heard you were one of the best at Hogwarts. Though I ignored these rumors at first, many swear that it's true. You get around a lot at parties."

Ron hid his embarrassment of his drunken shenanigans and tried to smirk arrogantly.

"Need some experience Malfoy?" He taunted, trying to get the upper hand.

The Slytherin scoffed in response.

"I'm practically an expert in that department, as I know you heard." Draco stalked closer to Ron, invading his personal space.

Ron kept his face neutral. Of course he had heard the rumors of the prat being a god-like kisser.

"So why do you want to snog me?" Ron leaned closer to the Slytherin, eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry you ugly little head off _Ronald _I'm not secretly in love with you or anything else equally disgusting. Just need to assess the competition."

"Afraid I'm better than you?" Ron teased.

"Do you want a nargle while you're dreaming?" Draco mocked.

"Just lean in you git"

Ron leaned in and his lips met Malfoy's. Ron hands instantly went and explored his blond locks which were gel free and surprisingly soft. Draco hands wandered up his sides as he wiped his tongue on Ron's lips, demanding entrance. Ron opened his mouth obediently and their tongues immediately started battling for dominance. Ron moaned into the kiss unconsciously pulling Malfoy closer.

The Gryffindor was cursing himself for enjoying snogging Malfoy, but kissing was one of his favorite activities. He also couldn't deny that all the rumors he heard about his enemy were true.

Draco ground his hips into Ron's, using his gasp of surprise as an opportunity to plunge his tongue in the Gryffindor's mouth. The blonde explored his mouth thoroughly. Ron would've been mad, but the shivers of pleasure going up his spine from the grinding nearly cause his eyes to roll in the back of his head. His hands went to Draco's back for support.

The kisses Ron actually remembered were sweet and chaste; the other times he was too hung over the next morning to remember the sensations. If he had remembered that it had felt this good he would've snogged sober more often.

Draco pulled back lightly, taking Ron's bottom lip in his teeth and bit lightly.

"Too much for you Weasley?" He teased, pulling Ron, if possible, closer.

"As if," Ron said dizzily, the words barely managing to leave his lips.

His breathlessness seemed to turn the blond on as let go of Ron's lip and started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, soon settling on a spot the bite down.

Ron hissed, "I didn't say you could mark me!"

Draco smirked pecking Ron on the lips before saying,

"Force of habit."

He pulled away from Ron, straightened his robes and headed for the door. Before he left he turned his head.

"Same place same time."

The door shut quietly leaving a confused Gryffindor in the dark abandon classroom.

Ron slowly got his wits together, planning a quick trip to the restroom to freshen up, before he went back to the tower.

He wasn't feeling the slightest bit guilty about being excited for the next day. He would enjoy this dare as much as he could since it was only going to last a week…_right?_

* * *

_**You can request Prompts for me to write if you want to (through Pm or review), but I can't promise I'll write them all. Only the one's I like and capable of writing. I know from being a Dron fan there are certain scenarios that you want to read about Draco/Ron, but no one has written them yet so I'll try to make some happy with 1000 words or less.**_

_**Non-beta'd sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** It's good for you(me)!_


End file.
